Towels: Prussia x Reader
by Pulcinella
Summary: You've always had a small crush on your roommate, Gilbert. But, why does his cat warm up to you so much?


_Towels: Prussia x Reader_  
"Oof, sorry!" You stumbled backwards, falling strait onto your butt. You looked up to see who you had bumped into, and were surprised to find a young albino glaring daggers at you. A small yellow bird was perched rather oddly on his head, but you recognized him immediately.  
"G-Gilbert?" Your roommate smiled somewhat crookedly. The bird jumped up a few times, but he payed it no mind.  
"Hey, stranger. Watch where your goin', wontcha?" He turned again, and raised a pale hand behind him. "See ya at home." You were still on the ground as you watched him walk away. You stood and followed your roommate, seeing that he was heading the house that the two of you shared. "Hm?" Gilbert halfway turned to face you. "I call stalker! Why're you following me?" You felt your face heat up a little as blush was put on display across your cheeks.  
"You're going home, aren't you?" He nodded, disturbing the bird on his head, who jumped a little with the movement. "W-well, I'm going home too. Let's walk together, ok?" You always had somewhat of a crush on him, for whatever reason.  
"Haha, I was just teasing. Come on.  
~This time skip is made possible by Gilbird~  
You arrived at your house, and opened the door. Gilbert followed behind you, and you walked over to the couch. You sat down next to his cat, who strode over to you in a cat-like swagger. You placed your hand on his furry head as he snuggled into your lap. Your relationship with the white, fluffy feline was mutual, as long as you fed him like you were supposed to. You ran your hand from the tattered German flag bandana he wore around his neck to the base of his tail, mindful of the scar over the cat's shoulder, and listened to his happy purring. He really was adorable.  
"What about dinner?" You heard your roommate from the other room, with his head halfway in the fridge.  
"You're hungry already? It's only 4:30." His cat, who seemed to resemble him greatly, shifted on your lap, upset that you had stopped petting him.  
"Well," The fridge door closed. "I didn't get any lunch today. Do you want dinner, or not?" Conversations with Gilbert always went this way.  
"Of course I want dinner, just not now." He sighed. "Why don't you eat a snack, or something?" Again with the fridge.  
"There's nothing good to eat!"  
"Find something." You went back to stroking the cat's white fur, and turned on the TV with your free hand. After a while, Gilbert strode into the room, holding up a leftover sausage (or wurst, as he calls it) triumphantly.  
"Found something." He took a bite, then turned his attention to the screen. "Wtcha wtcng?"  
"Swallow, then talk," you lectured him, treating him as your son. You seemed to do this a lot.  
"I said, 'watcha watching?'" You smiled. That was better.  
"Just the awesomest show of all time." You always told him this, no matter what was on, mainly because it kept him guessing.  
"Why, does it have me in it?" You stole a glance at the show, dismissing it as some sitcom you occasionally watched, and shook your head.  
"Nope."  
"Car chases?"  
"Not really."  
"Explosions?"  
"Nuh uh." He thought for a bit.  
"Are you sure it doesn't have me in it?" You chuckled a bit before shaking your head again. He sighed. "Then you're lying. I mean, seriously. Anything that doesn't have me in it can't qualify as awesome." He sat down next to you, and took another bite of the sausage. "Hey, give me my cat." Good, at least he wasn't talking with his mouth full again. You hugged the feline close to you, stirring him from his sleep.  
"No, he likes me." This was always your pathetic excuse for an argument every time the subject of the cat came up.  
"Yeah, well, he's mine. So hand 'im over." You sighed, not wanting to start another pointless argument in which you would lose anyway, reluctantly giving him the animal in question. "Donka." The feline struggled for a bit before accepting his owner's lap. You laughed to yourself at the display and continued watching TV.  
-Another time skip? Weird.-  
You sighed as you heard Gilbert groan from the other room. He shouldn't have eaten that sausage earlier and then continued to eat dinner with you. You just shook your head and got in the shower, feeling the warm water run down your back. It cleared your head, and your wet hair fell over your eyes. You smiled and got some shampoo and your hands, lathering it into your hair until the bubbles took over. You then cautiously dabbed a bit in your eyes, yipping a bit as you did so. After blinking a few times, you convinced your eyes that the soap wasn't going to kill you, and managed to keep them open for as long as it would take for you to look in the mirror and grin. The shampoo had covered your hair, staining it white, while your eyes turned red in irritation. You looked like Gilbert. Chuckling softly, you rinsed it out, and continued with your shower. You stepped out of the tub once you were done, twisting the knobs to the side to stop the flow of water. You reached out to grab your towel, and wrapped it around yourself before opening the bathroom door. The cold air was quite a contrast from the humidity in the bathroom, and you shivered, rounding the corner.  
"Hey." You literally jumped up a foot, even though he did it every day, obviously having gotten over his stomachache. "What's up? Have a nice shower? I hope you left enough hot water for me." He smirked and advanced towards you, his scarlet eyes boring into yours. You nodded, and he let out his signature laugh. "Kesesesese, we'll see about that." Gilbert walked past you and towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and you could hear, "Damn, girl! With how humid it is in here, the water'll be cold in five minutes! Seriously... Oh, and don't touch mein kitty cat!" You sighed and rolled your eyes. That wasn't going to happen. Speaking of, the fluffy white feline wove between your feet, his tail tickling your legs as he did so.  
"Hey, kitty." You bent down and scooped him up, and the cat willingly obliged. Gilbert would always get some protest from him, though, which you found kind of ironic, considering that it was his cat. The scarred kitty relaxed in your arms, and you smiled. The fluffy white fur slightly warmed your still-damp body, reminding you that you only had a towel on. You lightly set down the cat and rushed to your room. You swung open the door, just as you heard water running, and gasped. The white noise of the shower head stopped abruptly as you gazed at the sight before you. You had accidentally opened the wrong door. His room and yours were right next to each other, but it had never been a problem before. Many large flags lined the walls, white-based with black stripes on the top and bottom, and an ornate black bird in the middle. Was it... Prussian? Well, whatever it was, the pattern was everywhere, on his blanket, on his pillows, on his walls and on his door. He obviously thought very highly of this country, which was weird, you always thought he was German...  
"Ah! What are you doing in my room?!" You jumped again, and turned, seeing Gilbert in only a towel, much like you. Of course, his sat at his waist instead of his armpits like yours did. Your cheeks flushed and your heart skipped a beat as you saw more of his pale skin than you think you would ever see.  
"I-I opened the wr-wrong door... S-sorry, Gilbert..." He seemed to calm down when he saw how embarrassed you were.  
"It's ok..." Surprisingly, he gently took hold of the back of your head and pulled it close, causing your heart to beat so fast you felt like a mouse. He kissed your forehead lightly and smiled. "Ich liebe dich..."

**Author's Note:**  
Well, that escalated quickly. .-. Anyway, I wrote this mainly for me and my cousin to squee over. She's actually the first one to read this (I'm not even going to proofread it before she does) so, hope you enjoyed it, Celest!

**Cousin's Note:**  
Aaaaaaahhhh...oh gawd. So great...aaaahh..!


End file.
